


Far from ordinary

by Jessicatastic613h



Category: CHB - Fandom, Camp Half-Blood - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Phandom, dan and phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicatastic613h/pseuds/Jessicatastic613h
Summary: Dan Howell has never felt like he belonged anywhere. When he is sent to Camp Half Blood and realized he is the son of Hades, things just get more complicated. With his younger sister Addie, and new friend Phil, the son of Apollo, he goes on a quest to save his family, and also the world. He might not know much else, but he knows one thing. He is definitely far from ordinary.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan's eyes flew opened

For a moment, his heart beat quickened, as the last few memories of his dream faded away. Try as he might, he couldn't remember what he dreamt about, but whatever it was, it wasn't something good. He felt a weird chill down his back that had nothing to do with the warm breeze that blew gently through the open window.

Staring at the ceiling for a moment to steady himself, Dan took a deep breath, but it caught in his throat. It's just a dream, he reminded himself. It's just a dream.

But something told him it was more than that, as much as he told himself it was stupid, the dreams, which were getting more and more frequent, felt strangely and unsteadily real.

His parent's voices, which carried from downstairs, told him that the rest of family were already awake. Rubbing the last of the sleep from his tired eyes. Even though he had gone to bed relatively early last night, he was far from rested. But since he was already awoken, it was useless for him to try to go back to bed again.

Stumbling downstairs in only his boxers, Dan was only half aware of his surroundings. He still felt only half here. The rest of him was elsewhere, somewhere deep in dreamland. He had a strangle feeling that he had felt many times before, of not being in the right place, of not really belonging.

Shaking it off, Dan tried to focus on his parent's conversation, about where they were going to go for summer vacation. Usually he was excited for an escape, but his mind still wandered.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and milk, most of the milk not even making it in the bowl.

"Good morning Danny-Bear!" The familiar chirpy voice of his Grandma greeted him.

Dan suddenly felt self-conscious, and realized that he probably should have put on a shirt before going to breakfast. Still, he was glad to see his Grandma, who, even though her visits were frequently and often without warning, were still much looked forward to.

"Morning Grandma." Dan replied, running his hand through his hair, and staring down into his bowl.

His grandma bent down to look Dan in the eyes. She looked like she was going to say more, but at the sight of Dan's expression, she stopped herself, instead resting a hand on his shoulder.

His family continued on with their conversation, debating between India and Kenya, and also their voices grew louder, Dan tuned them out slightly.

He had yet to take a single bit of breakfast, and his cereal was quickly getting soggy. But he suddenly wasn't hungry.

He glanced around the dining table, where his younger sister was dropping most of his eggs on the carpet as he gobbled them up at lightning speed. The family dog, Maggie, was happily licking even bit of the food off the carpet, which Dan was sure his parents regretted as soon as they had kids. Messy eaters and white carpet doesn't go together.

Dan hoped that eggs weren't poisonous to dogs, because the last thing he needed was a rushed trip to the vet's office.

As quickly as he could, Dan drowned the rest of his cereal, and excused himself to his room. His family barely looked up from their conversation.

Laying on his bed, Dan was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't notice his Grandma sitting beside his until she cleared her throat gently. He sat up, biting his upper lip and thinking.

"Dan's what's wrong?" She finally asked.

"Nothing." Dan said, but he knew lying to his grandmother was no use. She knew him better than anyone, and was the wisest person he knew. There was no getting past her. His dog had followed his grandma upstairs, and now rested her head in Dan's lap, as it she it too.

"It's just that, I started having the dreams again." He admitted, reached down to pet his dog gently. His grandma was the only person he had told about the strange dreams he was having.

She didn't look surprised, or even concerned. She just sighed sadly, and placed a hand on Dan's knee. "It's going to be okay." That wasn't exactly any help at all.

He continued. "And, it's not just that, it's like they're becoming more real, I know, it's crazy, but it's just that-" He let his voice slowly trail off.

Dan look up at his grandma, who didn't seem to be even listening to him, instead she was looking off into the distance.

"Grandma?" He said cautiously.

"Maybe it's time. I knew it would be sooner or later. But you're just still so young."

"What?" Dan could barely even make out what his grandma was saying, she was more muttering to herself than to Dan now.

"Daniel, just know that you always belong here. No matter what anyone tells you. You belong, Dan, you belong." This sudden prep talk had seemed to come out of nowhere, and it had nothing to do with any of what Dan had been talking about.

"What?" Dan asked again, absolutely bewildered.

She didn't answer him. Dan loved his Grandma like crazy, but sometimes, like times this, he wondered if she was just a little tiny bit out of her mind. Once, when he was much younger, he had asked his mother this. She had stared at Dan, and then, in a tiny whisper, responded, "All the best ones are." Dan didn't understand, the best ones of what?

But Dan knew enough that even if right now, what his Grandma said sounded like nonsense, one day it would make sense. His grandma just knew things like this.

 

 


	2. Chapter two

 

The doorbell rang.

That wasn't a big deal, Dan had heard the familiar noise serval times a day, but at the sound, Dan's dog's ears suddenly perked up, and he started barking loudly.

"It's okay." Dan reached down to calm her. But she didn't stop barking, and now her whole body was tense, as if she was ready to attack at any second.

Dan had grown up with this dog his whole life, and not once had he seen her act like this. He was honestly a little bit scared.

His grandma was on her feet, and looked even more tense than the dog. Her hands at her side were clenched, and before rushing downstairs, she looked back. "Stay!" She ordered, and Dan wasn't sure if she was talking to him or the dog. But neither of them listened. Dan hurried out of his room, pulling on a sweatshirt, and was about to run downstairs, but something stopped him.

He waited for a moment, one hand on the stairway. It was quiet, too quiet. It had never been this quiet. Like the calm before a storm.

 

And then the whole house exploded.

Everything was shaking, as glass shattered everywhere. Dan gripped the stairwell, his knuckles white. Even upstairs, he could feel the force of the blast. His ears rang, they didn't stop ringing. And then the screams. They were horrible. Loud shrieks that shook the house, inhumanly noises, somewhere between screams and bird calls, but so much worse. And there were the screams of his family. His parents. His grandma. His sister. Fear and confusion erupted from the vocal cords of his family, the sound made Dan's heart drop and his blood run cold. He couldn't just stand here, he had to do something. He knew that. He needed to do something, but he couldn't. Fear rooted him in place, and he stood, unable to do anything. This was so, so much worse than any nightmare.

Furniture crashed. With every sound, every anguished cry, Dan felt more and more useless. His head pounded.

Out of the madness, He heard a single helpless voice calling out. A voice, familiar, small, but still clear, even through the other noises that engulfed him.

"Help!" His younger sister's cry rang out and carried upstairs.

That was the last straw for Dan. His heart broke at the sound of his sister's voice, and the fear, was replaced by angry instead engulfed in angry. Who thought they could hurt his family?

Dan ran downstairs, armed with nothing but his fists and the sheer force of his stupidity. 


	3. Chapter three

 

Halfway down the stairs, his feet pounding a rhythm on the hardwood floor, a beat faster than his speeding heart, I realized just how dumb he was.

What was he thinking? But too late now, he ran, with all his might, screaming "Aghhhhh!!!" Which is a very strange battle cry, but when you're running right into your death, it's hard to be creative.

As he jumped the last few steps, right into the heat of the battle, he realized just how bad it was.

It was absolute chaos. Absolute chaos.

Dan stood there for few moments, trying to twist his mind and comprehend the scene around him.

Glass was shattered around the living room, which was completely destroyed. The pieces of clear metal splashed around, like waves, causing Dan's skin to sting as the pieces cut easily through his skin. They crunched under his bare feet, but he barely felt the pain. The houses that Dan had grown up in was almost unrecognizable.

But the strangest thing was who- or rather what had causes the mess.

Dan wasn't sure what exactly they were, something out of a horror movie, half human, half monster, all scariness. They looked remotely like giant birds, but so, so much worst, like a mad scientist experiment gone way, way wring. Three almost identical beasts flew through the houses, their yellowed claws raised.

Unable to talk, Dan made a noise that was halfway between a sob and a confused squeak. He franticly looked for his family- was that his grandmother, a blur as she fought one of the unearthly demons?

"Grandma-" He tried to call out but was knocked away by another of the monsters. The thing's claws tore through his sweatshirt, and pierces his skin. He jumped back in pain, grabbing at his wounded arm.

His grandmother turned at the sound of his grandson's cries, and tried to rush towards him. In the process, she momentarily forgot about her opponent, who took the opportunity to attack from behind. Dan watched all of this through blurry eyes, clouded by pain, He tried to stand up, but his throbbing arm threw him off balance. The world was a hazy, tinted red, as he fell down on his knees. But the time he could get up again, his grandma was gone, carried away by one of the monsters. Leaving behind only something that clattered to the ground.

Crawling towards it on his hands and knees, Dan carefully picked it up. It was a ragged piece of leather, a bracelet, with a shining black charm that shone through the dim light shining through the broken windows. Pressing the bracelet to his chest and blinking back tears, Dan looked for his parents, his sister.

"Addie!" He cried. "Mum! Dad!"

The only response was a tiny cry to Dan's left. Baring his teeth against the aching pain that engulfed his body, Dan tried to find the source of the cry.

A huge shape filled the corner of Dan's vision, and Dan turned to see one of the monsters flying towards him at full speed. If possible, this one was even more huge and hideous then the one that had kidnapped his grandmother. He covered his face with his hand, and jumped out of the way, barely missing the monster's claws by millimeters. But the giant beast's body slammed into Dan, sending him flying and crashed into the wall. Dan curled his body, and rolled away to avoid another one of the monster's attempts to kill him.

Dan tasted blood. He had never felt pain like this before, this was so much worst then the time he had broken his toe down a waterslide, this pain was so much worse than anything he had known. His body ached from his gut, and his arm was almost on fire.

"Danny!" At the sound of his voice, Dan managed to turn his head, though it took all his power not to cry out. He looked into the big brown eyes of his sister, who was crouched behind the sofa, her face tear stained and scared.

"Addie" Dan whispered, but the name barely left his mouth before his younger sister spread her arms wide and engulfed her brother into a hug. She dug his head into Dan's chest, crying silently, his whole body shaking. Dan hugged his younger sister with all his strength. She said something, in such a tiny whisper that Dan had to bend down to hear her. "Danny- what's happening?"

As an answer, Dan just squeezed her tighter towards him. He didn't know what the hell was happening, any more than his sister did. Her long hair tickled his noise as the tears finally poured in his eyes, and he had to bend down to hide them. He had to be strong.

"Do you think it's going to be okay?" His sister asked, her voice shaking with uncertainty.

It wasn't okay. It was far from okay. Nothing was okay. But he said the thing he knew both his sister and himself needed to hear. "It's be okay."

He repeated those words as his world collapsed around them. Telling himself, that maybe if he repeated those words enough times, his words might be true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying my story! I made Dan have a little sister named Addie just because.


	4. Chapter four

 

 

"Good, you're alive."

For the second time that day, Dan had awoken in a cold sweat. As he blinked open his eyes, he tried to remember what the heck had happened.

Looking around to see where the voice came from, a curly haired boy in the front passenger's seat turns to look at Dan. "Good morning- or should I say afternoon. You've been out for an awfully long time"

For a moment, Dan's mind is a blank fog of confusion. As the past events of yesterday- was it yesterday? He isn't sure anymore. But though the memories are foggy, the throbbing in his arm tell him it was more than just a bad dream.

Addie! He franticly looks around, before, with a sigh of relief, realized his younger sister is safely sat beside him, snoring slightly. Trying to place the rest of his surroundings, Dan realizes he is in a car, speeding at what is probably way above the speed limit. On the other side of him, another boy sits silently, staring out the window. He looks as scared and confused as Dan feels, but when he sees Dan's stare, He smiles, a huge smile that lights up his face. His blue eye twinkles. "How's your arm feeling."

Dan doesn't realize that the boy is speaking for a few moments, eyes are unusually big and bright, and the colors swirly around almost putting Dan into a trance. His accent is different, definitely not American, but more northern, maybe. Clearly uncomfortable by Dan's staring, the boy clears his throat loudly, and Dan almost jumps back, bumping into his sister, who opens one eye and groans.

"Sorry." Dan quickly says, and has to think for a moment to realized what the boy was asking. "And yeah, my arm feels much better." Looking down, he realizes the wound is wrapped with clean white bandages, even though thick pink scratch marks peck out between the white gauze.

The boy nods. "It's probably going to scar, but it's the best I could do with what we've got." Dan looks confused for a moment. But the curly haired boy interrupts them. "Philip here was the one who saved your arm, me and my brother here aren't exactly the medical type, but he's surprisingly good at it- almost better than some of the Apollo kids I've seen."

"Phil." The boy says. "Phil Lester." He nods at Dan, who realizes the boy is telling him his name.

"I'm Dan." He says. Turning away from Phil, he looks to the curly haired boy again. "And, where are we? Who are you?"

"All questions will be answered soon." The one driving says, biting his lip as he grips the steering where tightly. The boy who first talked to Dan rolls his eyes.

"I'm Conner Stoll. And this is my brother Travis, as for we're we are, well I'd say we're somewhere over the island of Manhattan right now."

Dan takes a moment to process his words. _He must be joking, right?_ But a glance out the side window tells him otherwise. A wave of nausea hits him as he realizes how high up they are. Tall buildings stretch up around them, and a landmark

The statue of liberty, in all of its glory, stretches ahead of them, and the driver- Travis, swerves to avoid hitting it. Dan gasps.

"We're not in England anyone" Addie mutters, her eyes following Dan to the amazing- but impossible scene outside. Dan isn't sure how long he's been out, but it's definitely not long enough to travel from England to New York in a car.

"Hermes's carpool services." Conner says, laughing to the kid's awed faces. "Guaranteed to get you to Camp Half-Blood at fast as possible.

"It was Dad's great idea" Travis continues.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dan asks, his mind a blur. 

"We'll explain everything soon." Travis saids. 

Dan turns to his sister, and then Phil. He's confused as hell, but too tired to argue. Soon the car speeds up, and tilts toward suddenly. Dan shrieks in surprise. 

"Get ready for landing!" Conner laughs, and Travis frowns in concentration as he presses the buttons around the steering wheel.

The car speeds frighteningly fast towards the ground. Phil shuts his eyes tight, and his hands are in tight fists. Addie grips her brother's hand, and Dan squeezes it. 

The ground is getting closer and closer and...

Boom!

Dan's stomach jumps as the car hits the ground

He glances at Phil, who now has his head between his knees, his pale face turning into a sickly shade of green. He looks like he's about to throw up, and Dan scoots away quickly. 

"We're here." Conner grins back at them. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"


	5. Chapter four

 

 

"Good, you're alive."

For the second time that day, Dan had awoken in a cold sweat. As he blinked open his eyes, he tried to remember what the heck had happened.

Looking around to see where the voice came from, a curly haired boy in the front passenger's seat turns to look at Dan. "Good morning- or should I say afternoon. You've been out for an awfully long time"

For a moment, Dan's mind is a blank fog of confusion. As the past events of yesterday- was it yesterday? He isn't sure anymore. But though the memories are foggy, the throbbing in his arm tell him it was more than just a bad dream.

Addie! He franticly looks around, before, with a sigh of relief, realized his younger sister is safely sat beside him, snoring slightly. Trying to place the rest of his surroundings, Dan realizes he is in a car, speeding at what is probably way above the speed limit. On the other side of him, another boy sits silently, staring out the window. He looks as scared and confused as Dan feels, but when he sees Dan's stare, He smiles, a huge smile that lights up his face. His blue eye twinkles. "How's your arm feeling."

Dan doesn't realize that the boy is speaking for a few moments, eyes are unusually big and bright, and the colors swirly around almost putting Dan into a trance. His accent is different, definitely not American, but more northern, maybe. Clearly uncomfortable by Dan's staring, the boy clears his throat loudly, and Dan almost jumps back, bumping into his sister, who opens one eye and groans.

"Sorry." Dan quickly says, and has to think for a moment to realized what the boy was asking. "And yeah, my arm feels much better." Looking down, he realizes the wound is wrapped with clean white bandages, even though thick pink scratch marks peck out between the white gauze.

The boy nods. "It's probably going to scar, but it's the best I could do with what we've got." Dan looks confused for a moment. But the curly haired boy interrupts them. "Philip here was the one who saved your arm, me and my brother here aren't exactly the medical type, but he's surprisingly good at it- almost better than some of the Apollo kids I've seen."

"Phil." The boy says. "Phil Lester." He nods at Dan, who realizes the boy is telling him his name.

"I'm Dan." He says. Turning away from Phil, he looks to the curly haired boy again. "And, where are we? Who are you?"

"All questions will be answered soon." The one driving says, biting his lip as he grips the steering where tightly. The boy who first talked to Dan rolls his eyes.

"I'm Conner Stoll. And this is my brother Travis, as for we're we are, well I'd say we're somewhere over the island of Manhattan right now."

Dan takes a moment to process his words. _He must be joking, right?_ But a glance out the side window tells him otherwise. A wave of nausea hits him as he realizes how high up they are. Tall buildings stretch up around them, and a landmark

The statue of liberty, in all of its glory, stretches ahead of them, and the driver- Travis, swerves to avoid hitting it. Dan gasps.

"We're not in England anyone" Addie mutters, her eyes following Dan to the amazing- but impossible scene outside. Dan isn't sure how long he's been out, but it's definitely not long enough to travel from England to New York in a car.

"Hermes's carpool services." Conner says, laughing to the kid's awed faces. "Guaranteed to get you to Camp Half-Blood at fast as possible.

"It was Dad's great idea" Travis continues.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dan asks, his mind a blur. 

"We'll explain everything soon." Travis saids. 

Dan turns to his sister, and then Phil. He's confused as hell, but too tired to argue. Soon the car speeds up, and tilts toward suddenly. Dan shrieks in surprise. 

"Get ready for landing!" Conner laughs, and Travis frowns in concentration as he presses the buttons around the steering wheel.

The car speeds frighteningly fast towards the ground. Phil shuts his eyes tight, and his hands are in tight fists. Addie grips her brother's hand, and Dan squeezes it. 

The ground is getting closer and closer and...

Boom!

Dan's stomach jumps as the car hits the ground

He glances at Phil, who now has his head between his knees, his pale face turning into a sickly shade of green. He looks like he's about to throw up, and Dan scoots away quickly. 

"We're here." Conner grins back at them. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"


	6. chapter six

"So, you’ve managed not to get yourself killed.” That’s the first thing the blond girl says as the walks into the room, walking like she owns the place. She looks only a few years older than Dan, but everything about her, her walk, her voice, clear and controlling, her eyes, which rests on each of us in turn like we’re specimen at a museum.

“Just barely.” Says Conner, walking in behind us. “Especially those two.” Pointing a finger in Dan’s general direction.

“I was afraid we were too late.” Travis says, following closely to his brother. “The boy was almost dead when we found him.”

“Excuse me, but I think we deserve some answers.” Dan is surprised at the sound of his sister’s voice, sounding much more confident then he feels.  Everyone turns to look at her. “I mean, where are we? What’s even happening?”

Annabeth pauses, and turns to looks at Addie, but instead of looking mad, a hint of something that might have been a smile plays at her lips. “You’re right.” She says, and her voice softens as she bends down to look at Addie. She sits down across from them.

“Who are you? And what exactly were those things that attacked us? And what about our parents?” Dan asks, his voice rising with each question.

Annabeth looks at Dan, and her startling gray eyes stay on him a moment too long. "Now, what I’ m going to say might sound strange, but believe me, I’m not lying. “

"After what just happened, believe me I'll believe anything." Phil says from Dan’s right. Dan looks at the boy, who touches his hair nervously when he sees Dan’s glaze.

Annabeth ignores Phil and clears her throat. “Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?”

“Like Poseidon? And Hera? And that lightning dude? Dan racks his brain to remember what he had learned back in 8th grade history. 

For the first time since Dan met her, Annabeth laughs. “Yes, but I suggest you don’t call Zeus, ‘the lightning dude’ again, unless you’d like to be blasted out of the sky. He isn’t exactly known for his sense of humor”

Dan laughs along with her, though he isn’t sure if it’s a joke. Part of her voice suggests it might not be. But her voice quickly grows serious again. “Well, all the Greek gods, they’re real.”

Those words hang in the air. Everyone is quiet as the newcomers take in this new information.

Finally, Dan can’t take it anymore. “What?” He says. “That’s crazy!” He expects the others to agree, but they just stare at him. Sighing, he turns his attention to the other new boy- Phil. “You can’t possible believe this crap?” He asks.

Phil doesn’t meet his eyes, just instead looks around uncomfortably. “I don’t know, Dan, I mean, after today, I don’t know what to really believe anymore.”

Dan shakes his head, and leans back in his chair.

“The monsters, the gods, all of those things from the myths? They’re real. And they’re here.”

“Huh?”

“I know it’s hard to believe… but you are children of the Greek gods.”

Annabeth said more, explaining the technical details and answering Phil’s many, many, many questions. But Dan tunes her out slightly, still not believing any of her words. 

"Probably soon, you'll get claimed by your godly parent. For now you can go to the Hermes cabin." Annabeth continues. 

"What's claimed?" Dan asks, still not believing any of Annabeth's words. 

When no one answers him, he looks up. "So? What's claimed?" 

Everyone in the room is staring at him, or rather, above him. Annabeth lets out a sharp breath. Dan isn't sure what's happening. He looks around, and catches a glance of himself in the window. Above him, is a glowing black symbol. Some kind of skull-like mask. He tries to swat it out of the way, but it stays above him, casting a soft glow over the room."

Annabeth looks him in the eyes, and Dan can't exactly read her expression. " _That_ is claimed." 

 

 


	7. Chapter seven

 

“I’ll give you the tour.” Annabeth stands up, and manages a smile at Dan. He follows her outside, and for the first time, he gets a proper look at the camp. He’s never actually been to summer camp, but he’s watched enough American movies to know that if there’s a camp of all camps, this is it.

“It’s awesome, right.” Annabeth says. Dan almost forgot she was standing there, and manages a smile.

“Yeah. Awesome.”

Annabeth must notice his lack of enthusiasm, but must have choose to ignore it. But Dan can’t help it, he’s confused and hurt and tired, and trying to take in everything that happened in the past few hours. It still feels slightly like he’s walking around in a daze, in a dream, and he just wants to wake up.

“There’s the dining hall- in a few hours you’ll join the other campers for dinner there. And the cabins, there was originally twelve, but after the war, well, the camp has grown like crazy. And the lava climbing wall, well that needs no explanation. And the woods- don’t go in there. And the strawberry fields, and there’s the-” Annabeth continues, and Dan has a hard time even understanding half of her words. 

But she is interrupted by loud shouts by the climbing wall. A tiny mousy girl with the same gray eyes as Annabeth, and a muscled tan boy are in an argument. Dan can’t make out their exact words, but it’s getting heated.

Annabeth just sighs, and turns to Dan. “I wonder what they’ve done this time.” She mutters.

“Huh?”

“The Ares cabins. Last week it was because they set Greek fire on half of our books. They almost completely destroyed our cabin. That wasn’t just stupid, it was dangerous. The week before that, someone toilet-papered their bathroom. It wasn’t even us, but guess who got blamed.” Annabeth rolls her eyes. “The Ares kids and the Athena kids have never been too friendly, but I thought that after the titan war things were getting better. Well, I guess not.”

As the shouts get louder, and swords are starting to come out, Annabeth bits her lip. “I’d better break them up before someone gets killed.” Turning back to Dan, she asks him, “Would you be okay if I cut this tour short?” She gestures to a black cabin that seems to be far away from the others. “Cabin thirteen. Nico should be in there, and he’ll explain everything else.” She starts to walk away, but then she turns, like she’s about to say something else.

“Yeah?” Dan asks.

She smiles, “I’m glad you’re not dead, Dan.”

Dan isn’t too sure what to say to that, so he just nods.

“See you at dinner.” With that, she flips her blond hair over one shoulder, and walks away.

Dan watches her as she jumps in between the two fighting campers, yelling. She looks like a warrior, her blond hair swinging like that. For the second time that day, Dan thinks about how much she reminds her of someone, even if he can’t quiet put a finger on who.

As he makes his way towards the darkly colored cabin, he finally realized who. His Grandma. The same unreadable eyes, the same strong nature, the same strange wise words that don’t quiet make sense. And he feels a pang in his chest as he realized how much he misses her, on a normally day, she would be starting to cook dinner right about now, whistling to herself, and telling Dan her stories about when she was younger, traveling the world. Dan was never sure if the stories were completely true, but it never really mattered, because they always made him smile.

Tears start to wet his eyes, and he blinks them away. As he walks in the door of the cabin, he realizes just how much he misses home


	8. Chapter 8

Two boys, one tan and blond, the other dark haired and almost sickly pale, were scrawled over one of the bunks, fast asleep.

“What the- who in Hades are you?” The dark-haired boy’s eyes flew wide open, and he sat up suddenly, causing him to tumble to the floor. Standing up, he glared at Dan, who stepped back.

"Sorry," Dan automatically saids. "Should I, um, leave?"

Nico frowns. "You just scared me. It's fine, um, we just fell asleep."

"Okay."

Nico glares at Dan again, and he wonders what he did wrong. 

"Do what are you doing here anyway? Is it dinnertime already?" Nico asks. 

"No?" Dan saids. “The blond scary girl sent me here- Anna?”

“Annabeth.”

“Okay, whatever, she told me that this was my cabin or something?” Dan rubbed his arm and glanced down at the floor.

The boy raised an eyebrow in doubt. “You’re a son of Hades?”

Dan looked up at the boy again, who stared back at him with those dark eyes, piercing, and maybe a tiny bit scary. “I’m a what?”

“Holy Hephaestus- you are. There’s this aura around you, like you’re surrounded by death.”

Dan only half understands any of what the strange boy is saying, so instead he looks around the room. The walls are painted black, and the lights are dimmed. The ceiling is covered with posters, for bands, video games, a card game Dan’s never heard of. The whole dark and gloomy mood of the cabin makes the walls seem to cave in, and a sudden wave of claustrophobia makes Dan’s breath catch in his throat.

The blond boy, who is now wide awake and listening to the conversation with a strange smile, notices Dan’s uneasiness, and stands up, holding out a hand.

“I’m Will. Will Solance. And I’m sorry if my boyfriend Nico is making you feel a little uncomfortable. He has that effect on people sometimes. "

“Will!” The other boy- Nico, whines, bumping into Will’s shoulder. It’s almost laughable, considering Will is more than a head taller than Nico.

Dan smiles a bit.

 “You’re definitely a son of Hades" Nico saids, turning to Dan "So I suppose that makes us brothers."

"I don't see the resemblance." Dan saids. 

Nico almost laughs. "Well, welcome to cabin thirteen." 

"Lucky number thirteen?" Dan asks. 

"Yep. Like we needed any more bad luck." Nico sighs. Dan isn't sure what to make of that.

Nico talks for a bit longer, but soon exhaustion overcomes Dan. After Nico and Will leave, Dan collapse into one of the bunks, and closes his eyes. A little nap wouldn't do any harm, right? 

 

 


	9. Chapter nine

For the first time, Dan actually remembers his dream.

 

He is standing in a dark forest, alone. The air with thick with fog and with and something else too, something magic and something dangerous.  He walks, or rather, the trees seem to part in front of him, until he is at a clearing. Three old ladies sit there, their fingers moving swiftly, but steadily, like they have all the time in the world.

 

It’s only after a few long moments, do Dan realized what they’re doing. Knitting. Threads are spread out around them, making almost a web. Everything is intertwined, making a strangely beautiful pattern.

 

The lady at the left looks up, and her eyes met Dan’s. She smiles, but there’s nothing happy about this smile. Her eyes seem to glow, and as much as he wants to, Dan can’t look away.

 

The lady’s grin just widens, as she takes a ball of yarn, seemingly from nowhere. The yarn is thick, and black, but tiny sparkling threads crisscross and swirly around the strand. The lady opens her mouth, as if almost considering something, and tilts her head to the side. The lady beside her also looks up, and in her raggedy wrinkled hands, is another ball of yarn, this one glowing brightly, like it’s made out of pure gold.

 

Now the third lady looks up, and all three of them stare at Dan. The ladies twist the two strands of yarn, quicker and quicker, until the two colors blur together.

 

All three ladies smile, as the third lady takes out the biggest pair of scissors Dan has ever seen, glowing sliver, and slightly rusted. Her places the strand of yard between the two blades, and looking up at Dan, her lips part as her glowing eyes scan over Dan. Her fingers slowly come together, and the blades are getting closer and closer. Just before the strand finally break, she stops, looking up again at Dan. She whispers something he can’t quite make out, a gasp breath escaping from her lips.

 

Just before she finally cuts the two strands of yarn, Dan wakes up. Sitting straight up in his bunk, almost hitting his head, the picture of the three ladies cutting the yarn can’t escape his mind.

 

After the dream, Dan is unable to fall asleep again, so he just lays awake, thinking, until Nico calls him down to diner.


	10. Chapter ten

“Dan!” 

Hearing someone calls his name, He sees Phil waking towards him, with some other kids, campers, in bright orange T-shirts. Phil quickly introduces them to Dan, “Chris Kendall, ‘the funny Hermes kid’ and a shorter boy with dyed hair and big glasses ‘Tyler Oakley from the Apollo cabin’ two similarly looking kids who must be siblings ‘Zoe and Joey, they’re children of Aphrodite’ and the boy who is hand in hand with the pretty looking girl- Zoe ‘that’s Alfie from the Ares cabin’” It goes on and on. 

Dan tries to keep all the new names straight, but he just nods at each of them. They quickly part away, and sits at different tables, but Phil sets his plate down right beside Dan. “Hey.” He says quietly. “How you are doing?”

Dan shrugs, unable to put his mixed-up feelings into words. “Okay.” He says. Phil nods understandingly. 

“So, can sit anywhere we want?” Dan asks, looking around at the tables. 

“Well, we use to have to sit at the table of our godly parent, but after the titan war, we decided it was better to have the campers sit anywhere they want.” Annabeth explains. “That way, nobody had to sit by themselves if they had no brothers or sister- like Percy here.” She turns and smiles at the boy next to her, and smiles. 

“Yeah, and Annabeth can keep an eye on me and make sure I don’t get in any trouble.” The boy smiles. 

“It’s a hard job.” Annabeth quickly kisses the boy on the cheek. 

“I’m Percy by the way.” The boy puts out a hand. “Percy Jackson. But you can call me PJ.” He has thick, dark brown hair, messy, like he just went for a swim, and bright greens eyes the same color as the sea. 

“Dan Howell.” Dan smiles and takes his hand. Phil does the same. 

“You’re a son of Hades, huh?” PJ said. 

“Yeah.” Dan says carefully. 

“Am I not your type too?” PJ raises one eyebrow, and then bursts out laughing. Annabeth gives him a disapproving look. Dan looks at Phil, who is as confused as he is. 

“Shut up PJ.” The boy from Dan’s cabin –Nico, takes the seat next to Phil, with Will behind him. 

“Sorry.” PJ says, but he doesn’t look or sound very sorry at all.

“Hey Dan.” Addie plops down next to Dan. He’s glad to see his sister, even if she’s decked out in an orange T-shirt many sizes too big for here, and her hair is still wet, dripping water everywhere. 

“Hey Adds. How you doing?” 

His sister grins. “Oh my gosh, Dan, this place is awesome! Have you even seen the climbing wall? And the food, wow, it’s crazy, like magic, it gives you anything you want!”

"Anything?" 

Dan looks at his plate, and is unsure of what to ask for. Even though he hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast, he doesn’t feel very hungry after the strange events of the day. Give me anything. He thinks. A strange assortment of food seems to materialize out of thin air into his plate. Considering the day he's had, magical appearing food doesn't even surprise him anyone. His grandma’s cranberry sauce she made every Christmas. Rice with delicious smelling spices like the type he ate when he was on vacation in India with his family. A huge slice of apple pie, and on the side, a cup of hot chocolate. Any loss of appetite he might have had is now gone, as he stuffs his mouth with the food. 

"It's good right?" Phil asks from beside him. On his plate is a tall stack of thick pancakes, with extra syrup and butter. Dan doesn't even ask. 

"Yeah." Dan saids. 

"Oh, and by the way, I've been claimed! Isn't that awesome?" Phil sits up straight. "I'm a son of Apollo, god of the sun, music, medicine, and a bunch of other stuff I don't remember." He grins. 

Dan swallows, and looks at Phil. "Phil, do you actually believe this stuff?" He asks. 

"What do you mean?"

"Like, the gods and how we're children of them. Doesn't that sound crazy? Do you really believe that?"

Phil shrugs. "Well, there's no reason why it can't be real." He saids. "And considering the day I've had, it's as good as any explanation." 

Dan thinks about that for a moment. He's still doubtful, but if he's going crazy, or if this is some kind of weird dream, he wouldn't mind not asking up quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I made PJ Percy Jackson, because they always reminded me of each other and why the heck not. I hope you're enjoying my story, and comment down below who your godly parent would be if you were at camp half blood?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story and the first fan-fiction I've ever wrote and posted. It's probably cringe af and with horrible mistakes but I hope you like it! 
> 
> I've never read a PJO and Phan crossover, and those are like my two favorite things so I decided to combine those things and write a story! Dan is around 14 or 15 here, and Phil is around 17 or 18. This takes place after the events of The Last Olympian, but before the events of The Lost Hero. But Solangelo is still real, and Nico has decided to stay at Camp Half Blood. 
> 
> So I hope you like it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
